Lies Burden, Pride Ruins
by GinAndTonicAndMaybeALemon
Summary: They knew what they were getting into, it was what they wanted, but it wasn't good. Too full of pride, and also hate. Love created by a complicated string of lies. It would burden them, before bringing them down in ruin. But no one could say that their love wasn't interesting to watch. (M/M warning)
1. Chapter One-First Deceit

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroshitsuji, it's plot or characters.**_

 _ **Pairings:** Immediate!William/Sebastian, Gradual!Undertaker/Grell._

 _ **Warnings/Author's Note:** Rated M for *mature cough* sexual intercourse *giggle*, violence, and language. M/M smut! It is also my second time writing smut for a story, so please give me advice on it if it sucks. Extra warnings at beginning of chapters. Takes place sometime during the anime, AU-ish, possible OOCness._

 _ *****Possible Character Death***** I'm sorry if I rip your hearts out at the end of this._

 _I write Grell with female pronouns, as it is a habit of mine, though people who think of her as a man will refer to her as a man._

 _ **First few chapters were beta-read by Crimson Dyed Silk. The rest is not at the moment though. Sorry for any mistakes.**_

 _ ***Warning for Chapter One- Contains slight M/M smut. Not too much but a bit.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One-First Deceit**

* * *

Sebastian was quietly finishing putting the dishes away, not trusting Mey-Rin to do so. God forbid she wake the Master, who had fallen asleep an hour ago. Feeling antsy, he glanced at his pocket watch every few minutes, before moving onto the next chore. The manor was quiet since everyone else had gone to bed already. Sebastian was, as always, finishing the others' chores, the _right_ way.

Suddenly, there was a small sound from down the hallway. Sebastian begins smirking to himself and heads towards the source of the noise, all chores forgotten. He opens the door to the nearby guest room and approaches the window, cracking it open just enough for entry.

"Back so soon?" He chuckles, standing back to let William in.

"Obviously." The reaper climbs through the window effortlessly and looks around. "So, is everyone asleep?"

"Of course, I made su-" Sebastian falls silent as William crashes his lips against his own. Letting out a pleasurable moan of surprise, Sebastian kisses him back for a moment before pulling away.

"At least let me close the window." Sebastian quickly closes the window and he turns around halfway, his smile growing wider as Will wraps his arms around his waist. Sebastian sighs, leaning back against him. The reaper brushes the back of the demon's neck with his lips and closes his eyes.

"...Bedroom?" Sebastian questions.

"Obviously. "

Sebastian grabs William's hand and practically runs to his room with William in tow. Upon entering the room, William shoves his lover against the door, effectively closing it. He kisses him greedily once again as Sebastian lets him take the lead, settling for wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Groaning, Will grabs Sebastian's legs, lifting them up to wrap around his waist. He pins Sebastian to the door, grinding their hips together slowly. Soon William's mouth moved lower to start kissing the other's jaw. Sebastian closed his eyes and sighs again lightly, tilting his head back.

"Can we move to the bed?" The demon's voice was apathetic. He could care less about where exactly this was going to happen, but he wanted to ask the question anyways. Will paused, pulling away so they could look at each other.

"No." Will licked his lips slowly. "You look very much appealing against the door like this, ready for me to take you."

"Well, then," Sebastian smirks, "what are you waiting for?"

Hastily, William went back to kissing his jaw, nipping slightly. Sebastian holds on tighter. He usually prefers to be the dominant one and so did Will, but just this night, Sebastian was willing to let him take the lead. Spending the day as the Phantomhive butler was tiring after all. He didn't feel drained physically, but it was alright to just lay back and receive this time or, in this case, get grinded on against a wall.

Breathing heavily, Sebastian felt his cock spring to life with each thrust, held back by the layers of cloth. His breathing quickens and he tilts his head back, letting Will kiss and nip his neck. His eyes close, shutting out the dim light of the candles. All that he wanted to feel was the sensations, the vibrations that moved across his body. Enjoy the sweet scent of shampoo and laundry detergent that followed Will everywhere, along with the smell that was purely William. He notes the way he yearned to pull off these human clothes. The primal instincts threatening to take him over.

Moans filled the room quietly, and Will turns to a nearby table, setting Sebastian on top of it. He begins pulling at the demon's shirt, tossing aside the vest, throwing his own jacket on the floor. Will pauses again to stare at him. Sebastian feels impatient, even a bit irritated. He smiles coyly.

"See something you like?" The demon licks his lips seductively. Neither of the males say anything, both trying their hardest to figure the other one out. A feat that was complicated with their guarded expressions up at all times, even when they showed a flicker of emotion.

Instead of saying anything, Will leans forward to kiss him softer, closing his eyes. His hands tangle in Sebastian's hair, and he let out a quiet sigh. Not saying a word still, he moved his hips, getting a moan from Sebastian in response. He began working at his clothes again, Sebastian helping him. Struggling, they kept pausing to pull at each other, kiss each other, the heat between them growing. A want, an unspoken desire rising higher.

Sebastian wrapped his legs around Will's waist again, using the leverage to pull him against him. Will lets out a desperate moan, pushing up for more friction, but then there was a loud crack. The table holding them up broke and it sends both of them to the floor.

Will fell on top of Sebastian and they stare in silence for a few seconds.

"... The Master will not be pleased." Sebastian smiles slightly.

"Ah, move to the bed this time?" Will asks.

"Obviously. And keep it down, you're moaning loud enough to wake up all of heaven and hell."

"And you're any better?"

"... Shut up."

* * *

Sebastian chuckles quietly to himself. Here he was, the Raven demon, an evil entity, lying in bed with a Reaper. And _said_ Reaper was fast asleep, his eyes closed as he slept soundly on the bed. _My bed,_ Sebastian thinks. He watches Will, taking note of the way his eyelids twitched every so often, the way he made noises that sounded like muffled words. The way he kept adjusting his sleeping position, more and more frequently.

Sebastian knew Will was going to wake up soon, maybe in about an hour. That man practically had a real inner clock, waking him up at 6 am every morning regardless of how late he went to bed the night before. Sebastian picks himself out a new set of clothes to replace the ones that were ripped off him hours earlier. He had already washed Will's clothes for him earlier as well. It was easy, given that Sebastian did not sleep, nor tire like a normal mortal or reaper.

He approaches Will, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Willl..." He pulls away to watch him, but all Will does is mumble a bit. Sebastian smirks and pulls farther away.

"William T. Spears, get up now!" Chuckling, Sebastian jumps back as Will sits up, disoriented, wearing a 'someone's about to die' look that brought an awful glare to his face.

"That was unnecessary!"

"Was it truly? You needed to get up. And William, I'm to your left. Get your glasses on."

"You could have asked normally. What is the time?" He reaches around, feeling for his glasses on the nearby nightstand, fixing them on his face quickly before looking at Sebastian with annoyance.

"About 5:30 am."

"God damn, I need to get home and have a bath." Yawning, Will gets up and put his clothes on, forcing himself to fight through lethargy as Sebastian watches him quietly.

"Will I be expecting you later, William?" Sebastian inquires.

"I don't know. Will you?" Will's face hid away any hope that he was feeling. Yes, he did want to see Sebastian later, but no, he wasn't going to answer his question properly.

Having no idea what to say, Sebastian smirks. "I must leave now. The young master will be up soon. You know the way out."

After Sebastian leaves, Will sighs and leaves through a window. If he left through a door, a servant might see him. Silently scolding himself for staying so late, he quickly made his way into the Reaper realm. The only way to get there was through designated portals. They seemed normal at a glance, but humans couldn't go through them even if they tried and if the occasional demon got through, they were promptly dealt with. Reapers, an organized bunch, despised the very idea of vermin infecting their home. Reapers were strict. Well, nearly all of them were. There was one reaper, a redhead, one that William inwardly cringed at whenever he heard his name.

Once out of the human realm and into his own, he headed home. The morning was his favorite time of the day. It was silent except for the tweets of birds and the buzz of insects. Everywhere was serene and peaceful with no one around to interrupt the calm; the air smelled fresh and clear. William hurries along, deciding he needs to get home soon. The sun was starting to rise, turning the sky orange with purple clouds. It was pretty, beautiful even. Already planning the day out in his head, William kept on walking silently. Then that silence was interrupted by a voice, a feminine voice William had the pity of hearing everyday for centuries. That voice that pierces silence like a knife; a voice that could only belong to his colleague, Grell Sutcliff.

"Will? Will! Will, darling, what a pleasant surprise!" William can hear Grell's heels click as she ran after him, but William walks on as if he hasn't noticed.

"William, my love! Wait up!" Grell eventually catches up to him and starts skipping along as soon as she is by his side. "Ah, once again, so cold, ignoring me!"

"I didn't hear you," he lies. While he'd normally say something like, 'I just hate talking to you,' he wasn't going to now. Doing so would cause Grell to pout and whine and follow him like a dog. He couldn't be bothered, he had to get home to have time to clean himself up.

"I was calling your name loudly," replids Grell, trying to hold William's arm, which William quickly snatches away from her. Pouting, Grell asked, "Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you came from... a night out."

"I wonder why that would be," William mumbles. He looks at Grell, sensing that the other was upset or jealous. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just merely wondering if you had some maiden hidden away from your friends, some girl you might be sleeping with," Grell exclaims. She was teasing him, but William knew it was just to hide the fact that if Will were sleeping with someone, it would anger the redhead. William wouldn't put it past her to be the type of person to hunt someone to the ends of the Earth simply for sleeping with her love interest. _A_ love interest, Willia, corrected himself; Grell was notorious for hitting on Sebastian, and god knows who else she lusted after. William toys with the thought of answering yes just to spite her, but, in the end, it'd only cause problems that he himself would eventually need to deal with.

"I was out fighting a demon." It was only partially a lie, wasn't it? The way Sebastian could roughly toss him onto the bed and gently but firmly hold him, kiss and bite his neck-

Realizing the path of his thoughts, William blinks, feeling his cheeks heat up. He glances at Grell, who looks doubtful. "Really, I was out fighting a demon."

"... Huh... then why's your hair messy and not your clothes?"

Oh shit. He knew he was caught red handed in a lie, but he could lie some more and play it off. It was something that he had learned to do his whole life and something he commonly did with Sebastian. It was easy to lie.

"I changed my clothes."

"Where?"

"At Ronald's." William keeps looking forward, remaining impassive as he always does. "I leave a spare set there for such occasions like this.

"Really?" Grell watches his every move.

"Yes. Do you honestly doubt me Grell?" William walks faster, wanting nothing more than to be alone. If he plays his cards right, Grell would brush it off. No one would suspect him, William, to be sleeping with someone, much less a demon. Grell would end up dismissing those possibilities.

"I guess you're not that type of person..." Grell sighs, running a hand through her long red hair. "... Wait... why do you keep clothes at Ronald's house? I didn't know you were that close. What about me? Do you not trust me enough?"

"What?" William looks at him, frowning. "You're joking, right?"

"I am not. You can trust me, Will!" Grell slinks up next to him and grabs his arm. Batting her large red eyelashes, she smiles to show off rows of shark teeth.

"Get off me. Who would be stupid enough to trust you?" William shakes her off and Grell steps away, looking hurt as she crosses her arms in defiant anger.

"Plenty of people trust me."

"Like who?"

Grell says nothing; she just stands there glaring at her supervisor.

"Precisely." William walks faster.

"I'm a good person. I can be reliable. My work is flawless!"

"Sure it is."

"It is and you know it! You know I can be trusted."

"Grell, you are unreliable." William stops, turning to look at her. "You are narcissistic-"

"I just care about taking care of myself-" Grell flips her long healthy hair pointedly, placing a hand on her hip.

"You are loud and annoying-"

"Eccentric, darling!"

"Sadistic, masochistic, perverted-"

"But blood is pretty, and I'm just very open about romantic and sexu-"

"Grell..." William sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Like every argument with Grell, this was going nowhere. The only thing Grell could say was that she was excellent in one field of her job, reaping souls. She was great at it and great at investigating cases, but writing up papers, filing folders, and any other office work was done terribly. Yes, Grell got the job done- at a price, something that continuously irritated William.

"Yes, Will?" Grell smiles in her normal creepy fashion. You could throw a wall of insults at the redhead, and nornally she wouldn't give in. If anything, she'd just chop the name caller into tiny pieces with her death scythe, but not Will, never Will, which was also something that annoyed the man to no end.

"Grell... yes, your work is exemplary," William pauses while Grell beams, and he sighs. "But, you are lazy with it, sloppy. You procrastinate, you are disrespectful, and have no regards to other people's boundaries. No one wants to work with you because they hate you. Ronald is one of the few exceptions because I have taught him to be respectful to other coworkers. You are only a reaper because I pity you and I'm not even sure if it counts as pity."

Grell hesitates, trying to come up with something to say. "... But, you respect me-"

"I do not. It is easy to lie. Grell... I really, really... " William tries to think of a word, but the only one that comes to mind is 'hate'. Saying those words is ... cruel, perhaps too cruel.

"... I just don't like you."

"Alright..." Grell pauses before taking a few steps back, looking at her feet. She stands there for a painfully long moment and for the first time in a while, William feels awkward.

Grell looks back up at him. "I won't bother you again."

"Grell-"

"I understand." Grell begins to walk away, looking defeated. "I wonder why I thought you'd be sleeping with someone. It's truly hard to love someone like you, so I don't know how anyone else can, only someone as cold as you could."

William watces her walk away, not speaking. The sounds of heels clicking fades into the distance and William forces himself to turn away. He'd always wanted Grell to go away and he'd finally gotten his wish. Now, he thought about what it'd be like to see him at work everyday, probably awkward after what just occurred. Then again, Grell might just be making him feel guilty. It'd be like something she'd do. Shaking his head, William went the rest of the way home, hoping he had time for breakfast. He had to convince himself that what he said was necessary. Besides, it wouldn't change anything. At least, it never had in the past. All that would happen is Grell would be moping around the office and pouting more every time Will was nearby for the next while. No, William could just ignore the issue right now.

Wasn't it easier to lie anyways, even to yourself?


	2. Chapter Two-Second Lie

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroshitsuji, it's plot or characters.**

 **Pairings:** Immediate!William/Sebastian, Gradual!Undertaker/Grell.

 **Warnings/Author's Note:** Reviews are appreciated! That way I know my readers are liking this…

Also, in later chapters I used present-tense, but I had past-tense written down for the first few. Needless to say, I had to go back and edit it. So, if there are any mistakes I did not nail down on, I'm sorry.

Slow-updating due to illness.

 ***Warning for Chapter Two- SMUT. A little oral action ;) Turn back now if that ain't your thing.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two-Second Lie**

* * *

Grell was upset. Dismayed. Hurt. In heartbeat, she had gone from having a great morning after finding William, to being throughly rejected. Harsh words had always bothered her, cutting right down to the core, but at the same time, she could ignore what others said about her. She could pick herself up and move on. She wasn't some damsel in distress. No, she was Grell Sutcliff, she could, and would, fight back. Then again, the idea of having someone come and save her from this wretched world, freeing her of all responsibility, was certainly enticing.

As she walks, she crosses her arms, lifting her gaze to the sky. It was getting lighter and lighter out. She wonders if William was telling the truth. He had always been truthful... no, that wasn't the word. He was straight-forward. Arrogant. Not honorable, but blunt. Still, she respected him. After all, he was the only reason she still had her job. But she doubts him, especially for the conversation they just had. And it wasn't just this encounter. No, it was the work he occasionally forgot to do. The way he left his job early instead of working overtime. The mornings when he'd walk in, nearly late, looking tired. And yet, he looked well. Grell couldn't remember when it started, but she knew when he had changed somehow.

It wasn't the fact that William may have found someone to be with that bothered her. Well, maybe it was, but not entirely.

The part that bothered her most of all was how she tried to please him, but it never worked. Even if he was seeing someone, and he was happy, he'd still dislike her. Hate her.

It was something that grinded her bones. Even when William was happy, he would always be upset with her.

And even though Grell hated to be taken as a fool, she was completely loyal, time and time again. Even when she screwed up.

Deciding not to dwell on it for now, she attempts to skip home. But she doesn't have to willpower to. Settling on a cheerful walk, she puts a smile on her face in case she runs into someone. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she sets her gaze forward, lifting her head. Hearing footsteps, she chooses to ignore them, and continues holding her head high. She has a job to get to, assignments to get started on early, plus assignments she did not finish yesterday. She was not going to be distracted by some other random reaper.

That was her first mistake.

Her next mistake was, when grabbed from behind, she tries to turn around, deciding to face her attacker. Instead, she was hit square in the face, blood spurting out her nose and dripping down her face, off her chin and onto the pavement. She turns around again to decide on another tactic; run. Hopefully, she could get some distance in order to evaluate the threat, and make a flight-or-fight decision. But as her large red jacket sails behind her, whoever is after her grabs onto it. Their grip was strong, dragging her back. She thought of ditching the jacket. But she was stubborn; after all she had gone through to get it, she couldn't just throw it away.

Which was, of course, her third mistake.

Whoever her pursuer was pulls her back, and she gets ready to fight just as she sees something out of the corner of her eye, and in another split second it hits her forhead. The pain spikes immediately, a mixture of heat and cold where the impact is. Collapsing onto her knees, she struggles to think past the initial shock. Strong hands rolled her onto her back, and she sees green.

"Hello, Miss Sutcliff. I am truly sorry to have to... apprehend you this way."

Familiar giggles fill the air, and something black blocks out her sight. Shuddering, Grell hopes that by some stroke of luck, William would come back. And find her.

* * *

5:01. Another hour, and William can leave. The office is busy as usual, everyone more active now that they can leave soon. William understands, he wants to leave as much as them. But an entire day with Grell not showing up created a pile of excess work. Tonight, William could very well be working overtime. He couldn't say he didn't feel guilty, especially after what had transpired this morning. But it'd be no use, he wasn't going to go beg to Sutcliff and ask for her forgiveness. He had been cruel, but still feels that she deserved it.

R-organizing his desk (for what had to be the fifth time today), he makes three neat stacks of papers. He llines up the pens. Fixes the name plate. Then walks around his office doing the same thing. As a Supervisor, he was granted an office with windows lining two walls, and a shelf on another. Under the shelf was a dark black couch, much like the ones you could find all over the dispatch. Then there was a filing cabinet, and his desk. It didn't take too long for him to tidy everything up. Leaning against the desk, listening to the clamoring outside, he glanced at the time.

5:13

He went to sit down in his chair once more, not looking forward to the long night ahead. With Grell's absence, Ronald had to go out in the field alone, something that did not sit well with William. Ronald was a party-goer, loud, and could be quite brash. An acceptable fighter. The youngest employee in the London dispatch. He had the passion, but maybe too much. He rushed into things head-first, with not much thought. But at least the boy turned in work, listened to his superiors, and was all-around respectful. On the whole front, he was a better employee than his own partner.

Actually, as William gave it more thought, _any_ employee here was better than Grell. Silently, William contemplated how he was going to go about finding her.

A minute passed before William was disturbed.

"What is it?" He calls out with annoyance as he looks up from his paperwork, and someone enters the room. He expects one of his colleagues there. Or even Grell. Instead, trying to remain incognito in a long jacket, was Sebastian. He closes the door quickly before turning around. "What are you doing here?"

"You expressed a desire to see me earlier," Sebastian says, moving to sit on the couch. He smiles in a way that William recognizes as his attempt to be charming. Or kind. Not that William had anything against that smile. Standing up, he walks around to lean against the front of his desk, watching as Sebastian crosses one leg over the other, white gloves adorning his hands.

"How did you get in?"

"Same as you. I walked in. The key difference being that I had to avoid running into people, a task that got harder when I walked into the building. Luckily, everyone out there seems over excited to end the day, they hardly noticed me." Sebastian looks around his office, silently surveying it. "Also, it looked as though they were throwing around an abundance of paper airplanes."

"I should deal with that. Now, what exactly are you here for?" William questions, glancing at the door. The last thing he wants was for someone to walk in.

"I told you. You appeared to want to see me again earlier," Sebastian answers as he stands and walks over to him, standing an inch away. Leaning forwards, his face getting close, he whispers, "So, here I am. Just as you wanted."

William's throat catches as he tries to think of something to say. Sebastian licks his lips tauntingly, leaning forwards even closer, smirking. He is fully aware of the effect he is having on William. He pauses, then stands back and smiles innocently, going around the desk to look at the work piled on top.

"This is a lot to go through," comments Sebastian, reaching out to look at a few papers. He raises an eyebrow at William before looking back down. "I can help you, you know. Working through files at the manor can be similar."

"It's alright," sighs William, composing himself. "I can work through it. And how did you get away from your master?"

"I was sent to go after a killer while he and his fiancé had tea. I told him I shall be back in time to serve supper." Sebastian looks up. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Leave is not quite the word." William watches him carefully. He was uncomfortable, as he always was when someone was in his personal space. The thought was ironic; Sebastian had already invaded his space a long time ago.

"Then what is the word? I can see you want me here. Perhaps its simply a matter of trying to avoid the possibility of having someone find out about me. Nevertheless, I came here for a reason." Sebastian shrugs and looks back at the desk.

"I don't exactly want you here."

"Sure you don't. Everyone else can be fooled by you, but you can't deceive me." Stepping away from the desk, he walks back to William.

"You think you know me so well," states William, adjusting his glasses. Sebastian reaches out to grab his hand.

"I know I do." Sebastian shoves him onto the couch. William sits up, opening his mouth, but his protests are smothered by a kiss. Groaning, William kisses back, opening his mouth, feeling their tongues clash. Getting on top of him, Sebastian runs a hand through the reaper's hair, his other hand running down his chest. William pulls away.

"Someone might come in..." mumbles William, tilting his head back as Sebastian kisses his jaw. The demon paused, resting their cheeks against each other's. He inhales the warm, familiar scent of something that is almost tantalizingly human, tinged with the smell of a grim reaper.

"Then pray they don't." Smiling to himself, Sebastian loosens William's black tie, undoing the top couple of buttons on his shirt. He kisses the exposed skin before moving lower, his hands on his hips. Hooking them under his belt, he looks up at William. "Besides, what's the worse that could happen?"

"I could lose my job, my home... no one would trust me anymore if they found out I was with you..." William says quietly, his focus on Sebastian. He knew that he'd lose his reputation, along with everything else if anyone found out he was with Sebastian. A male, and not only that but a demon. For a flash of a second, he is completely worried, but having the demon go lower, and lower on him was confusing his thought process. He felt himself growing hard at the thought of those lips around him, taking him in- blushing, he bites his lip, staying still. Sebastian tilts his head, wearing a look of satisfaction. The look he always wore when he knew he _had_ William, so to speak.

"We wouldn't want you to lose all that, would we?" breathes Sebastian before undoing William's belt, tugging down the zipper agonizingly slow, knowing how much it'd drive the other crazy. William thought about stopping what was happening, but both of them knew he wouldn't. Instead, he moves his hips, enjoying the smallest amount of friction he could get from the fabric. Waiting for Sebastian to make his next move. Smiling, Sebastian shamelessly pulled down the boxer briefs, his pale hand stroking him. Trying not to cry out, William shudders, closing his eyes, his head resting on the arm of the couch.

"No one likes a tease, Sebastian," William said, and Sebastian contemplates the words before continuing to caress him. William tries harder not to groan.

"That's true... then beg for me, tell me how much you want this." Sebastian speaks softly, his voice deep and clear. He moved his hand slowly over the man's cock, smirking through his lashes. William bucks his hips, a cry getting stuck in his throat. Sebastian watched the pleasure on his face, taking note of the man's usual indifferent mask disappear off his face. The demon feels elated, loving the way William squirms under him, _him_ of all people. But the reaper still doesn't plead. He sighs, squeezing, listening to William's moans.

"Beg for me." Sebastian moves his hand slowly back down, his eyes switching between William and his crotch. "Beg for me." He squeezes his hand, moving it back up, and William lifts a hand to cover his mouth, trying to be silent.

"Pl-please," he stutters, trying to remain quiet. He can hear everyone outside in their own offices and cubicles. All of them completely unaware of what was happening. He moved his hips, and Sebastian loosens his grip.

"You need to do better than that." Sebastian waited for a response.

"F-fuck you."

"That's what I plan to do," Sebastian retorted, his tone playful.

"Damn it..." William tries to concentrate, aching to be touched. "Pl-please, give it to me." He reaches down to lightly run a hand through Sebastian's hair, meeting his eyes, his gaze heavy. "Take me... right now." He licks his lips, watching Sebastian watch him. His gaze made him feel ecstatic, tingles running down his spine. "Make me come right now."

Sebastian takes joy in his pleading, and he leans back down to resume what he loved doing. Loving the way William squirms under him, trying to hold back moans and curses. He took him into his mouth, relishing the familiar warmth. William groans again, his head moving back onto the couch. Sebastian reaches for a hand, intertwining their fingers. He takes him halfway in, enjoying the hardness, the pleasure that radiates from William in waves, affecting him. He yearns to fuck him right there, and he felt his own pants constrict him. Moaning, he pulled up before moving his head back down, hollowing his cheeks.

William's thighs twitch, needing him to move faster. Sebastian took him in deeper, as far as he would go. His pace slows down, and William gasps, moans, groans. Sebastian watches the way his eyes flutter, his eyelashes that are so long and soft. The way William looks as he neared his climax, an image that burns itself into Sebastian's head. Moving his mouth quicker, he holds his lover's hips down.

"Sebastian-" Will mumbled, the words strangled. "I'm cl-close-"

Sebastian hums in response, sucking harder. Crying out, William bites his hand as he came, the people outside forgotten. Ripples of delight ran through him, his eyes closing tightly, back arching. Sebastian swallows, licking away any traces of what just happened before pulling up. He watches as William descends from his high while adjusting his pants for him before getting up, aware of how much tighter his own pants seemed now. His eyes watched the reaper closely, enjoying the sight. Something about Will always set him on edge, made him second guess everything he did. William moved slowly, his movements lethargic, and he clumsily pulls himself together.

"... God damn it," William sighs, standing and adjusting his pants. He looked at Sebastian, who seems to be deep in thought. Seeing him watch him, Sebastian quickly pulls a smirk on his face.

"You're thinking of God at a time like this?" Sebastian asks, and William rolls his eyes. He was just thinking of something to say when he heard a voice.

"Will?" It was Ronald. Right outside the door. William could hear the doorknob as it was being turned. He looked up to see Sebastian glance behind him, then the demon moves with his supernatural speed, diving behind the desk. His heart racing, William turns around just as Ronald stepped in.

"Yes!?" William says quickly, trying to remain calm. Ronald blinks, then laughs awkwardly.

"Uh, you alright boss?"

"Yes. Why?" William worried that he had heard him. Anxiety ran through his body, and Ronald squirms a bit.

"Just checking up on you, ya know..." Ronald sighs, looking away, and William frowns. Now he is definitely worried that he had heard them. Maybe he had seen Sebastian show up. He waits to hear what Ronald has to say, almost expecting him to point Sebastian out behind the desk.

"...Grell's missing."

"... What?" That was unexpected. William stood there, dumbfounded. "Since when?"

"I don't know. A few people were looking for him today. No one could find him. And, of course, he didn't show up today." Ronald knaws on his lip. "I'm worried something has happened. Have you seen him?"

"Um... yes, this morning. We had an argument." William pauses. "... I may have said certain things... and Grell left upset." Feeling guilty, he tried to remain impassive.

"Oh.. alright." Ronald looks at the floor, his face downcast. William sighs.

"How about we look around, see if we can find him," William suggests, and Ronald beams at his words.

"Sure thing boss! I'll find my jacket!" Ronald ran out of the room, the door closing behind him. William pinches the bridge of his nose. Grell was lucky that at least one person seemed to care in the slightest bit. Even luckier that the person was Ronald Knox, perhaps one of the few people who could tolerate Grell. Although Ronald's upset was surprising, William should have expected it. The boy considered nearly everyone a good friend. He turns around, finding that Sebastian was already standing. The demon held up his hand.

"Don't worry about me, go after Grell. Who knows what that retarded reaper is out destroying." Sebastian heads for the door. "I'll do my best to be hidden on my way out."

"... Alright. Sorry you have to leave," William apologizes, sensing Sebastian's unrest.

"It's quite fine." Sebastian opened the door, and William grabbed his hand.

"Seriously, I'm sorry."

"And I said it's fine. Bye, William." Sebastian pulled away his hand.

"Will I see you later? William questions, and Sebastian halts, tilting his head to think about it. He looks over his shoulder, smirking.

"I don't know. Will you?" And with that, he is gone. William shakes his head, grabbing his own jacket as he leaves, locking the door behind him.

* * *

 _She smells only death, and it stings her nose, swirling around her. She feels lost, disconnected, like a bird that came too early out of its shell. All the world is dim and grey for what felt like a split second, then it pops._

 _Snaps like a chain, breaking her._

 _She is thrown away from the grey, as William's name leaves her lips, but she knows he is far away. Pain, hitting her head. She forces open her eyes, but the colors burn, she is too sensitive. She closes them, crying out, thrashing. Something holds her down. Someone. They force what feels like a cup to her lips. Drinking, the cold runs down her throat, but it comes up again as she coughs, choking. A hand pats her hair, but she shrinks away, opening her eyes. Hoping to see someone she knows. There is the familiar green, but the sickening grey as well. Terrifying silver, so sharp it could cut. Black so dark, it could hide from anything. And the voice hits her too sensitive ears like a blade._

" _Stay with me. I need you alive."_


	3. Chapter Three-Third Incitement

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroshitsuji, it's plot or characters.**

 **Pairings:** Immediate!William/Sebastian, Gradual!Undertaker/Grell.

 **Warnings/Author's Note:** Enjoy. Zero sexual stuff here.

* * *

 **Chapter Three-Third Incitement**

* * *

"Ugh..." Grell groans, rolling onto her back. The bed is soft... so soft. But the smell is horrid. Dank, musty, an old dead smell. The sheets were so soft though... she forces her eyes open, expecting to see sunlight, but the area seems too dark... no, there was one small light. She squeezes her eyes shut before opening them again, blinking rapidly. Yes, there was a small light near her. A pale wax candle. She tries to sit, but finds she can't move her arms all that well. Her wrists seemed constricted. Glancing down to see why, she sees a red blanket has been draped over her, keeping her warm. She wiggles to try and throw it off, but it only falls halfway. But now she can see chains holding on tightly to her wrists and ankles. Already tired from the attempt, she let her head fall back, closing her eyes. Disoriented, aching, she tries to focus.

"Care for some water? You seem exhausted." Grell opens her eyes again, her head whipping from side to side. About three feet away from her, sitting in a chair, is Undertaker.

"..W-wha...but how..."

"I said, care for some water? You have to keep hydrated... strange, isn't it? Us immortals, having to rest and drink, hehe... we're not much different from humans..." he shakes a cup around, and Grell can hear the sloshing of liquid. When she doesn't answer at first, he smiles. "Come on, it tastes mighty fine..."

"... You... Bastard!"

"Hey now, that isn't proper language, especially for a lady like yourself. You are a lady, right?" He raises an eyebrow, his smile growing wider

"... How... let me go!" Grell begins to thrash, but the metal bites painfully deeper into her skin. Angry and afraid, but mostly angry, she starts to yell. "HELP! SOMEONE! LET ME OUT!"

"No one can hear you down here." Undertaker sighs, shaking the cup again. "You really need to drink."

"HELP! PLEASE! ANYONE!" Grell continues to tug and pull, chafing her skin. Upset, she glares at him. "LET. ME. OUT."

"No." Undertaker stands, placing the cup on a table, next to the candle. "I'm afraid I can't."

"Why? Let me go! When I get out of here-"

"You'll kill me? Please, dollface, you aren't leaving anytime soon. Besides, why would I fear dying?" Undertaker shakes his head, sitting back down. "No, you'll be staying here, and I with you."

"Pervert."

"Please, I'm far from that."

"LET ME GO!" Grell spat at him.

"Again... no," Undertaker drawls, inspecting his nail. "I'd really suggest you drink. Our encounter was rough, it took a lot to knock you out."

"... Please..." Grell pouts, suddenly having the idea that she can beg her way out of the situation. "I won't tell anyone I was here! Just please, let me go..." For a minute, Undertaker jusf stares at her, as if contemplating the request. Grell watches quietly, hoping it will work. Slowly, Undertaker smiles, then laughs.

"Hahaha... you really think that I'll let you go if you simply pout and cry? Be realistic, darling." Smirking, he stands. "I will offer you water once more; do you want water?"

"Wh-what? No!" Grell scowls.

"Are you sure? I also have food... you might be here a while. I've made sure of that."

Grell blinks and looks away, frustrated. "Why am I here?"

"Because you are going to help me," Undertaker states, sitting back down after Grell calmed down. She turns her head to look back at him, and he elaborates. "I have been chased too often by our kind. Famous, now infamous, every reaper has heard of me. And thanks to you and your... acquaintances, all of them are after me. I'm thinking a little blackmail will help."

"... Seriously?" Grell snorts. "I doubt it'll work."

"Why is that?"

"Because..." Grell gave it some thought. "Because they won't save me."

"Who won't?"

"Our kind of course! They don't care if I live or die! You might as well give up now..." Grell looks away, hiding her discomfort. She knew it was true. The reapers would continue searching for Undertaker, even if it costed a life. Grell's life. Suddenly, she felt like crying. She was in some dark, smelly room, chained to a bed, where no one could find her. No one would look for her. Maybe William, or Ronald, might consider it. She thought of her other colleagues, like Alan and Erik. No, they might not... Alan would worry, and he might want to find her. But Erik probably wouldn't let him, not in his condition. Biting her lip, she closes her eyes. Suddenly, a hand touches her arm.

"Honey, don't cry. Again, I ask, no, _implore_ , please drink some water." Undertaker reaches for the glass, then uses his free hand to cup the back of her head. Reluctantly, Grell lifts her head, and has a few sips. Satisfied, Undertaker sets the glass down. "You underestimate your value, Grell."

"But they won't come! I'll die down here."

"I'm not killing you. I wouldn't dream of it. You won't believe me though..."

"I don't."

"All the same. And you're right... maybe the reapers 'in charge upstairs' won't risk letting me go to save you. However, William might. With a bit of persuasion, he'll help me. Now," Undertaker stands again, walking away. "Now, I take my leave. I'll come by to check on you often. Don't waste those precious vocal cords screaming, no one can hear you... ehehehe..."

Giggling, Undertaker opens a door, illuminating the room with more light. Closing it again, the room falls into darkness. Grell frowns and wiggles a bit, struggling to get out of the chains. They wouldn't budge. Trying to escape unsuccessfully for a while, she decides to ignore Undertaker's advice anyway.

"HELP! SOMEONE, GET ME OUT!"

No one heard her. _Of course_ no one heard her.

* * *

"Ronald, Grell is probably at home right now," William drawled, fighting the urge to yawn. He felt slightly guilty, wanting to sleep when Grell was supposedly missing... but then again, Grell could also probably be home. Ronald frowns and looks over at him.

"... I guess so..." Ronald sighs as he looked around. The two of them had just spent a great deal of time walking around the reaper realm, then more time walking around London, since Grell seemed to love it so much. It was late, probably at least one AM, maybe two. To their left was a bunch of shops, all having closed hours ago. To their right was a dark park.

"I could go check Grell's house," Will offers. "Maybe he just doesn't want to be found."

"Alright, that sounds fine." Ronald turns away, walking with his shoulders hunched. William knows he is tired; he also knows that he is truly worried. He wonders how the boy could summon the willpower to look for their missing colleague, but the thought made William feel even more guilty. Partly because of what he said to Grell the morning he seen her... and because that wasn't the only time he said things like that. He snapped at Grell more times than one. But never had she disappeared like this. William walked quietly, back to his world, all the way to Grell's. He didn't find her anywhere on the empty streets. The air was warm, wind cold. But no Grell.

William found the house, a place of which he sadly had been at too many times. Trying to get Grell to work, or take her home after she'd been hurt in some way. Making her go back here if she was drunk. The grass was neatly kept short in front of the one story house, the flowers trimmed neatly. White walls with red trim. Walking up the sidewalk to the dark door, he knocks loudly. As selfish as it was, William was annoyed by the situation. Irritated by the fact she was gone, and he was using up his time to find her. Yes, it was very selfish, and he felt guilty, but he was tired at this point. He didn't care. When he knocks five more times, and she didn't answer, he sighs and turns away to go home. Someone moved in front of him, and he reflexively brought his arm up, his other hand preparing to summon his scythe.

"...Sebastian!" William growls, shoving him away. Sebastian smirks, glancing at the door behind him.

"You haven't found 'it' yet?"

"Obviously not."

"Snippy now, are we? I could help you search, if you want," offers Sebastian as he moves back. William briskly walks past him, scowling.

"No thank you, demon."

"Well, then perhaps I could offer a way to.. relieve stress." Sebastian follows him at the same pace.

"No."

"I see. Well, is there anything else I can do?" Sebastian tilts his head questioningly, staring at Will. The other man pauses for a second, thinking.

"You could leave me alone for the next while." William resumes walking.

"I'm sorry, but your emotions do confuse me. You appeared to be stressed with Grell. And, as I said before, I can help with that." Sebastian talks patiently, his voice smooth.

"Sebastian, you are annoying me. Go away."

"You're talking to me like one of your coworkers," retorts Sebastian, and William flinches slightly. "Your job is tedious, why not quit?"

"Why do you care? And no, I will not. This job is the most important job of my kind. It is quite literally my life. Losing this job will result in no purpose for me." William slows down a bit as he walks down the street, letting Sebastian walk besides him.

"I would not call it 'caring'. Its just that my kind are... possessive and, most importantly, protective of what is ours. And it's just a job. From what I've obseved of my time in places like this, there are more important things in life." Sebastian looks up at the dark sky, sighing softly.

"You sound poetic."

"I try."

"You also sound like you are reciting from a book."

"My Master keeps many books, which I read to past time. Eternity is forever, after all." Sebastian looks at him, raising his eyebrows. "Again, may I offer any assistance?"

"I don't know," William huffs, glancing at the ground. He should take up his offer, to find Grell faster. But it would just be another selfish act to add to his list. Besides, Grell might not even be missing. If she was though... well, Will would feel guilty all over again. He looks at Sebastian. "What would you do if I went missing?"

"What would I do? Do you want the truth."

"Of course."

"... Nothing, I suppose." Sebastian sighed as he looked forwards, then looked back at William, glancing at the green eyes, sensing disappointment. "What did you think I would do?"

"Nothing. I expect nothing more from you other than what you are, what is in your nature to do." William walked faster, avoiding his gaze now. Sebastian hesistated to follow him.

"What is in my nature?"

"You're a demon, Sebastian," William said quietly, as if that explained everything. "And if you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer being alone for now."

"Of course, William," Sebastian says, stopping fully. He watches William as he walks away, his indifference turning to feelings of being alienated. Perplexed as to why William was acting the way he was, he leaves to return to his Master. William senses Sebastian's presence leave, feeling slightly remorseful at his attitude. He honestly didn't know what answer he expected from Sebastian other than what he said. Deciding he really needed to sleep, he continues on his way home silently.

* * *

Grell still hadn't shown up. The desk where the loud, redheaded normally sat was empty. William had walked by it multiple times during the early morning, but still, Grell never turned up.

He began wondering if it was time to file a report.

But that was an overreaction. Wasn't it?

Maybe not.

William stood up, grabbing a pen and paper from his desk drawers. Taking a deep breath, he sat and stared at the paper, thinking of how to go about this.

 _Dear Management,_

He paused, crossing it out. 'Management'... actually, it seemed correct. He got a new paper.

 _Dear Management, I must inform you that I lost Grell_

He crossed it out again. Grell was not an object. He got a new paper.

 _Dear Management, Grell is lost_

Too straightforward.

 _Dear Managementt_

Management only has one 't'. William scowled in frustration.

 _Dear Management, Grell has been missing for the past_

How long had Grell been missing? William couldn't remember, his days had started to seem longer and longer, with no rest. Sebastian didn't exactly help. Sebastian... where was he, at that very moment? _Probably serving the human brat._ Sebastian was basically a dog. A very well trained one though... and very, _very_ good. William found himself blushing. Tapping his foot, he tried to concentrate, but all he could think of was Sebastian's offer. Deciding to be selfish anyways, as if he was already, he stood, grabbing his jacket, and left. He passes by some cubicles, looking until for Eric.

"Eric, watch the office for me."

"Um... yes, sir!" Eric Slingby looks up, surprised. William pauses, taking in the disarray of his colleague's desk. He turns around.

"Nevermind. Alan, watch the office for me."

"Well, that was harsh boss," said Eric, leaning back in his desk. Alan looks up from his own desk, though it was neater than Eric's. The two men were like that. Alan Humphries, much more organized than his counterpart. William often thought of promoting him, but found that Alan often struggled in certain areas. Mostly because he wa younger, and took time off to have a break. Partly because of his... _illness_. Alan pushed up his glasses, nodding.

"Yes, boss. Uh, well... where are you going?" Alan asks cautiously, while Eric leaned forwards, wanting to hear if anything bad had happened to the 'expressive' reaper. William hesistated, thinking.

"...Nowhere important, as of yet. Just keep everything organized until I get back." Without offering another explanation, William left in a hurry. He could hear people quickly talking as he left. Of course they would; they were worried about Grell. If not worried, then they were wondering if something had happened. Exiting the building in a rush to get away from the stress of work, William moved to seek out the help of someone he knew that could, and _would_ help.

* * *

"Blackmail. Ugh, as if that would work on the stiff headed idiot." As she said them, Grell regretted the words. William wasn't an idiot. Stubborn, cold, cruel, anything but idiotic. She frowned, pulling at the chains. She was most definitely a bit hungry. A drink wouldn't kill either. And did she ever need to _pee_. She huffed, deciding to give in.

"Undertaker!" She waited impatiently, yelling louder. "UNDERTAKER, I NEED THE WASHROOM! GET OVER HERE, you old pile of mangy bones-"

"Glad to see you have some sense~" he drawled, opening the door. Shuffling over, he produced a key from his long arm sleeves. "Don't try and run now, or we'll _both_ regret it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, now hurry up," mumbled Grell. Undertaker slowly unlocked the ankle locks, then the wrists. Smiling, he turned an headed back to the door. Grell considered running, but her need to go to the washroom was more important. If she fought while her bladder was about to burst... no, she wouldn't give up her dignity. She sat up, sliding carefully off the bed and onto the floor. Her legs wobbled.

"Wonderful! Now follow me~" Undertaker sang all his words, as his quite literally _pranced_ (Grell watched with amazement) into the hallway, down the corridor. "These halls are long, some big, some small, It's very easy to get lost. Dead ends, forks, twists and turns. The whole bunch darling! Also... some places, you simply mustn't go down. Too dangerous."

As they walked, Undertaker continued talking, waving his arms dramatically. He seemed very proud of this place. He pointed out a few... 'dolls' (named Sue and Mary), old paintings from different eras and places, with peculiar looking people in frames (A guy named 'Chung' who apparently sold Undertaker bars of soap every single day while he was alive; Undertaker offered no other information on that). And the carpets, most old, but still thick. All the doors they passed were closed, shut tight and old looking. Grell wondered why, but feared asking; who knew what the answer would be?

Undertaker stopped outside a door, grinning.

"The washroom!" He swung the door wide open, wearing a look of happiness. Grell had no time for any grand gestures. She rushed in, slamming the door shut behind her. Small, dark, and musty smelling, but this washroom would do.

When she emerged minutes later, she nervously opened the door. Escape had been her next plan, but she had no weapons, unless you counted the toilet plunger she had found. There had been no windows to climb out of. And she was good at hand-to-hand combat, excellent even. But Undertaker would undoubtedly be better. He was still waiting for her when she walked out.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, time for food!" He walked down the corridor again, back to her 'room'. She followed closely behind, noticing he had his back to her. He was too trusting...

"What's there too eat?" Grell asked.

"Crackers!"

"...Crackers."

"Yes! Animal crackers. Unless you want dog bones...? They both make for a tasty treat." Undertaker was beaming.

"Um... is that how you've been living? No _actual_ food?" Grell said, absolutely appalled.

"Well, yes. I haven't cooked since... my wife Livvy died."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Grell wasn't really sorry. Her thoughts were more on the lines of ' _The old creep deserved it_ ,' but she needed to stay on Undertaker's good side. Suddenly, he threw back his head, laughing. He had to stop in the middle of the hallway, while Grell watched in terror, hoping he wasn't having a breakdown.

"Don't be sorry! I never had a wife!" He wiped away a tear that had slipped down his cheek from laughing so hard, and he continued on his way. Grell still stood frozen, trying to collect her bearings. _I could run now..._ but the place was a maze, she didn't know where to go. So, silently, she followed.

"You lied about having a wife."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For giggles, of course! Now," he paused as they arrived at her room. "In you go! I'm off to get your food!

Without any protest, she walked into the room, heading towards the bed. Perching on the bed, she watched as Undertaker closed the door, not bothering to chain her. The lock made a click noise, and she could hear him shuffling down the dark hallway, whistling. She was shocked, surprised, and... amused. Definitely amused. But that didn't help at all. The past minutes had been surprising and confusing. Realizing that she was alone, and no longer chained up, she could do _something._ She could escape. She could grab the chair, or even the table, and use it to fight when Undertaker came back. Drawing a shaky breath, she walked towards the small wooden furniture.


End file.
